Sisters
by Rianthianthly
Summary: Lucy, Wendy, Juvia, and Charle were cast outs. Now finally deciding to leave Fairy Tail what adventures and new friends will they make.
1. Truly Sisters

**Welcome to my first Fairy Tail Fanfict on this Forum. Hope you enjoy.**

-XXXXXXXXXXxXxXxX-

Sisters

Lucy, Wendy and Juvia were sisters. Yet they were not sisters by blood of course. They didn't even act like actual sisters.

Most sisters hate each other. _Or just dislike. Unlike these types of sisters t_ hey cared for eachother, they loved eachother too.

 **They would even die for one another.**

Other than that they would do things together as everyone else in the guild started to ignore them.

For no reason really. No dead people came back to life. It's just problems with other guild members.

 _Mostly with a few specific males._

They were completely out of the loop or group.

So they decided they had enough and left Fairy Tail.

With cats of course!!!

_

"Lucy-nee!" called a semi-excited Wendy. They were finally out!

"Ya Wends, what do you need!" She replied. She yawned a few seconds later.

"What-are-we-going-to-do-today?" Poking the slightly tired celestial Mage with evwey word she said.

"I have no clue.. But what ever we do we need to stick together. Then we'll find out." A tired smile, though it seemed happy.

A real smile for once. Wendy missed it. Her true smile but kinda tired. It seemed she got no sleep. 'Oh well'she thought.

"So where to head first?" The blueberry haired girl asked.

"Hargeon, that place seems nice. We could also stay and get jobs. We're gonna need the money. So your going to need to help little sis," She sighs "This is going to take a lot of work." A annoyed Lucy said to her little blue sister.

"It's okay, I'll try my best!"

Suddenly a stern voice in the background interrupted. A white haired neko in fact. Both hands on her hips with a angry expersion.

"Are you both forgetting someone!!" A certain white exceed screams.

"Sorry, Charle.." Wendy apologized to her exceed. Bowing down to Her. All hail Princess Charle.[1]

"Yes ma'am, sorry I kind of forgot,"Lucy had a Guilty Look" but I promise not to again." Lucy said after. Moving her hand to the back of her head.

"Good. Now let's find somewhere to stay the night. We dont want to be cold. Now do we." Her mother-hen mode back on.

"Yesssss, mother..!" Lucy and Wendy shout in the same whiny tone, at the same time.

Then they look at each other and start to laugh walk at the same time causing them to laugh harder.

Multi tasking in some way.

Charle on the other handseemed annoyed, right and pigs dont fly, and was shaking her head. Then smacking the other mages heads together.

_

Leading the way with two grumpy mages following.

Mumbling curses directed at her.

She didn't seem to mind though.

_

Later about mid afternoon...

"Finally, we found a cheap but nice hotel." Lucy said. Happy with the bargain.

Being richer than what the eye can see. She still didn't like spending money.

On hand though, all three didn't have much jewls left. Well they did but it was at Lucy's house with was in the middle of nowhere.

"Right Lucy-nee, it's beautiful looking." Wendy admired the building.

 **Meanwhile**

Charle didn't even spare a glance. Since she hated the reminder of fish.

 ** __Inside the Hotel__**

Lucy greedily holds the keys and walks toward their room. Walking pass people she didn't want to socialise with.

Soon enough they where outside their room and Lucy having the keys opened the door.

Lucy, not wasting any time, jumps/runs headfirst into the comfy bed. She hasn't sleep in 24 hours. Wendy and Charle stare in amusement.

While they go sit in the second nearest bed to the window.

She gets up from the comfort of her bed.

Boom first thing she sees was the window.

'It's beautiful.' She said to herself. The view not the window but who doesn't like a good window.

It's very pretty scenery. Of the little town and far off the gleaming royal blue ocean...

It reminds her of something.

Wendy takes a looks at were Lucy is staring. She stares in awe of the scenery in front of her. Its not much but to them its a spectacle.

Charle the brains and reasoning of the group tells them it's time to go to sleep.

Though Lucy and Wendy complain and complain over and over. The hard to crack Charle says they need to rest.

Lucy fell first though.

Even after a lot of complaining, whining, and pillow fights.

Though Lucy and Wendy continue to complain after what seemed to be an eternity to Charle they finally nod.

Soon enough they have fallen asleep.

 **1234567891011121314151617181920**

 _Lucy's POV_

Aah. Such a lovely room. The bed was so comfy and soft. It was like lying in a cloud. It's dark...

I never liked the dark. But I'll live.

I can't sleep.

Though today was great, and one of the happiest, days of my life, but I can't stop thinking.

About what could have happened.

 _'If we had just stayed...'_

Though it's getting to me slowly.

Yesterday was another horrible day and one of the many reasons I left the guild.

Salamander, darn Gajeel is getting to me, finally talked to me after a whole year. I wish that I could forget it. I wish to forget him in general. But I can't, he just-he ruined everything.

 _Flashback_

 _"Hey Luce!" Natcho called me. I didn't know why.._

 _Was he?.._

 _No he couldn't forget._

 _Right._

 _Well he is Natsu. Anything is possible._

 _"Ya Nat-tsu. W-what d-do you n-need..?" I stutter as I don't want him to know know nervous I am... no...angry._

 _Why was I angry again? Oh right **that.**_

 _Eh what... oh no I'm getting as bad as Natsu. NOOOOOOOOOO._

 _"Do want to go solo?.." He asks this question as he didn't know I went solo for about A YEARRRR . He glances up at me.I was solo. Until._

 _I had my first true friend._

 ** _THAT WASN'T AN EGOTISTICAL JERK!!!!_**

 _Juvia._

 _Then created a team with Juvia.. Later Wendy too. Don't forget Charle. She would become definently more than angry if I forgot about her._

 _She can be scarier than Juvia on a Monday. I feel terrified all of a sudden._

 _I still respond like this. Oh my Mavis why am I so stutterly like really I don't have anything to hide._

 _"Huh w-what do y-you mean-n by t-that."_

 _Though there was worry in my face._

 _I felt it. Oh right that thing. Then I hope I don't show it. Wait didn't I already... I hope I look naive. Gosh is there like someone else here if yes then shooo_

 _'No'_

 _Okay I'll just deal with it what was I doing oh right the egotistical douche of a ex-husband is talking to me._

 _"Well you want to become stronger ... Right?" He smiles. I hate that smile. It used to make me all warm inside._

 _It just shows they lies he hidden.Man was he a liar. He REALLY loves his lies._

 _At least now I don't fallow them blindly._

 _It shows how different I am._

 _LIKE NOW I'M ACTUALLY COOL._

 _Before It had convinced me to do what ever he wants. Please just stop it it's annoying me. That smile thingy._

 _That trick won't work now Natsu Draganeel. But I play along. CAUSE IM A GREAT ACTOR._

 _Unlike Erza, watch the professional at work. Haha. She would kill me if I said that out loud._

 _" Well y-ya I thoug-ght-" I say. I look away. Snickering because how foolish he really was. Really do gave as bad ego as him. Nah I'm just being silly._

 _"Hold that thought. I actually think that you should be off the team. Or we could all split up." He rushes it. Oh c'mon really I'm not stupid._

 _Draganeel. Really even if we did split the team you would just reform it but with Lisanna intead of me. That girl ia pure evil._

 _Oh how the times had changed. You actually became a little more dense._

 _I know tears are falling. I let them. Oh my god its crybaby Lucyy. I have heard all these words before._

 _He probably thinks this as a joke._

 _Really._

 _"What do you mean! This team has been together for 5 years and all of a sudden you want to split up!!!" I ask question, that I know won't be answered._

 _More like statement. He didn't expect that. Hooray._

 _" Well problems came up. Well I need to talk to a mentor. So I guess I'm leaving for a while." I was confused... Are you lying to my face! Again! IT DOESNT MAKE ANY SENSE._

 _Why would he tell me this if I left or got kicked out of the team Natsu A YEAR AGOO. He only needs and excuse. No I left. I'm done._

 _I agreed. BUT DUDE DID YOU FORGET UM THAT I QUIT LIKE IN 100 YEARS MISSION WHEN YOU SAID THAT. I DONT GET YOU!!!_

 _For actors last points. I AGREED.. I kinda laughed CAUSE he really did forget._

 _Not really agreed. No one noticed this fight between us._

 _It seemed that everyone one was happy or busy. It's not anyone's birthday or no holidays are coming up.oh great again I really am INVISIBLE._

 _Oh right they don't even care that I exsist great. Really what happened to you Fairy Tail. Mavis. I wonder how she is._

 _But. It really._

 _It really seems as I was truly forgoten._

 _No they don't care._

 _I see Wendy and Charle in the corner with Juvia._

 _Gajeel teasing Levy.Aww._

 _Well at least that doesn't change._

 _Hopefully we'll leave_

 _one day._

 _ **End of flash back**._

Sure leaving Fairy Tail was meant to be part of the giant adventure.

They changed but I thought this seemed better it would be better to leave that abusive place.

Though we were only staying there only for a bit of money so we can live of it. Then only to waste it.

"Like a normal job sweetheart." Loki came by. Oh joy.

The playboy's here.

"Well Ya, but I didn't want to stay. In that horrible place. Loki." I told him the truth I hated it sure it used to be my home. Key word used to.

"I know that you were isolated for like A Year. You didn't have to leave that fast." I look him in the eye. I fludgen Glare at him.

He's a fairy tail Mage to but they left me.. One mission was the worst. That's when I learned that they weren't really my Nakama.

"Your right Loke, huh"I sigh "it's something else that happened. After Natsu talked to me. Before that too. Everyone... Everything. Just. Stoped."

"What about that baby exced you found, and Juvia...?"

" you mean Lucky..."

"Ya her..."

"Isn't she adorable." I gush remembering my adorable fluffy kitty. Stars in my eyes. I LOVE HER!

"Yes but when are you going to retrieve her and her caretaker..." Loke looked at me with a surprised glare.

 ** _One._**

 ** _Two._**

 ** _Three._**

"What do you mean Loki. I brought her with me??... And Juvia with us toooo..." After I finally am aware of my surroundings and look around.

He looks at me.. " I fricken forgot her!!!' NOOOOOOO WHY ME WHY IS MY MEMORY SO BAD!!!!!!" Loke finally, finally sees that I know the problem at hand...

I scream. Really am I that forgetful. No I was just tired.

Seeming to wake everyone. In the room, at least, good thing the walls are soundproof.

"Hopefully you find you exceed. Princess. Good luck." He leaves. How could I forget Juvia and lucky. I'm so in trouble...

 **End of chapter one.**

 **Did you like it. I hope so. Please twll me any mistakes or how you enjoyed it or not. Its fine by me. A little Occ. On everyone. They have changed.**

 ** _[1] Let us begin... The Anime in sub says Charles and The Animw in dub is Carlaaaaaa. SoooooOoOOOoooo I decided to just use Happy's nickname for her._**


	2. Lucky?

I (sadly)do not own the characters I only own the plot.

_

" We're was the last place you saw her princess." Virgo asked.

"Wha Lucy, what's going on?" Wendy sleepily asked. She was awoken by Lucy's scream. Or semi rant.

"Lucky, I forgot Lucky. Gahhhh!!! IM A IDIOT! I left her back in my old apartment. Maybe..." Lucy started yelling.

"It's okay just use teleportation magic." Carla soon followed the conversation.

" I would, but I can't do it to my house."

"Why not?"

"Well because, I kind of blocked it so only you, Wendy, Juvia, and I can go in. Of course my Spirits too."

"Oh no.. So do you think she wandered outside."

"Yes, probably going to the guild or is somewhere else but I can't think of anywhere else.." Lucy thought for a moment.

She could teleport to the guild.

Carla looked at her and decided to agree with teleportation to the guild. Wowie she could do that amazing. Charle not Lucy. Lucy's power was great too though.

Telepathy another power that Charle holds.

 **Why?**

CAUSE she's Charle the Princess of exceeds.

"Lucy go to the guild. Me and Wendy will stay here. Quickly too. We need to train or catch one.."

"Yes, okay Carla." Lucky finaly replied after looking into the floor a little pale.

Then started to chant a teleportation spell.

Sorta Lucy POV

"I open the gate, of entrance, to a land of light, Fairy Tail!" This isn't how I feel about it, but it's not my choice.

Oh nevermind it was.

I enter the portal and arrive in Hel-I mean

Fairy Tail.

_In Fairy Tail guild_

 **Levy POV**

It's only been a week. Yet.

I feel different. Like something's missing. Juvia's been crying, not those heavy lakes of water. For Gray.

When He left her. It was raining outside.

It felt gloomy and Gajeel tried his best to cheer her up.

Juvia.

She had real salty tears. I was going to ask her why...

I was going to ask Gajeel to but... He wouldn't awnser he's to stubborn of a man.

I notice that a blonde and a blunett are missing. Them.

They aren't at their usual spot.

I ignored them because of my studies and missions.

The other reason was that. I didn't know. No I have no excuse of being

I could have gone to talk to them in my free time, just like I would go to talk to Lucy in the past.

Those times are gone.

My usual day was that I locked herself in my room with books and only books with Gajeel by my side once in a while.

We are married after all.

I just locked myself from the real world.

I had to study for something. What was it I can't remember something about the tale of two Godesses, queens?

I... how could I how could... There. Well...

There is really nothing I can really do now. I look at Juvia.

"J-Juvia what's wrong?" I sound like I'm about to cry, which is how I'm feeling right now.

I am going to cry it's my fault.

How could I just leave Lu-chan. She was my best friend.

She was always there for me how could I...

"L-Lucy l-left me L-levy..." Juvia is already crying. I try to remove the tears. "She left me a l-letter and o-one for you..." She started crying harder.

The rain outside...

 ** _It wouldn't stop at all._**

_

What even though I ignored her...

She still remembered me.

I open the letter...

Dear Levy,

I missed you...

A lot.

You seemed to be busy so I didn't want to bother you. Remember that I will always love you like my sister.

I need to tell you that remember us.

 _Please._

Don't forget that.

I will treasure the good times we had together.

All those adventures we had. The book that I created and how I wanted you to be the first to read it and you were so I decided to create a sequel.. Since I trusted you.

Also don't look into it again. Please.

It's an amazing book about A mystery involving the Dragons.

And two queens.

Don't worry I left it in Fairy hills for you to pick it up...

Don't let anyone but you read it. Please.

Love Lucky,

Lucy.

(Do I hear writing. I look back to see more words)

P.S Oh and if you see a pink/blue cat that's mine I kind of forgot her. Gihi. Oh wow I turned to Gajeel..

I love you but not enough to marry you.

Do be with your mate when I return. Love- Lucy...

Wait never mind..my our already married! And how's Gale doing. He's just a cutie. Send my regards from Aunty LuLu!

"A cat? Wha! Why a cat Lucy!? Oh. Right..." Juvia must have read her letter.. She didn't seem that surprised as A little cat poped out of her blue hair.

Mabey she forgot...

On cue a light aura came from the middle of the guild.

Everyone stared at it. It came out of knowhere.

"Fairy Tail" the voice yells out.

Juvia out of no where goes into the light with a pink/blue baby exceed still in her hair.

How is she not in pain! When Gale pulls it it hurts so much!

On another note.

"Lucy!!!!" She yells out. Juvia not the cat.

"Juvia?! Lucky!!!" Everyone looks at them. Even Team Natsu from the second floor.

NO ONE knew she had teleportation magic.

Well except Gajeel and Juvia it seemed.

Well we didn't know much about her at all...

'What a horrible friend...' I thought.

"Why did you leave. You could have taken me too. Lucy!!" Juvia snaps me out of my thought.

"Sorry, I thought you would like to stay here with Gray-Sama. Also I uh, kinda rushed it... Sorry." Her voice becomes more deep and serious when she mentions Gray.

 **What happened**.

She looks at me. I stare back into her warm chocolate brown eyes. Though gently as not to disturb this silent peace between us.

She comes at me. I preparing to fight don't notice the soft smile in her face. Then she pulls me into this warm and embracing bear hug. "Levy! Do you and Juvia have nothing to do?"

" Lucy Juvia does not. So Juvia will go with you and younger sis.!!" It seems she practiced that and she squished the little exceed in her arms.

It look like Lucy knew she was going to say that and nodded happily. Soon Juvia was by her side. What when did this happen...

I thought they hated one another.

Well more like Juvia Hated her, cause thought her as her love Rival for some reason?

"Yes how could I forget big sis Juvia. And you Lucky!" She takes the exceed out of Juvias hands and starts to cuddle it.

 **Juvia POV (before Lucy comes to the guild.)**

Juvia opens the letter. Holding Juvia's breath.

Ready for anything. Lucy really is unpredictable.

Dear Juvia,

I'm coming soon to pick up you and Lucky. Most likely beacuse I left both of you together and aren't we family. Sorry... I um forgot you.

Sorry... I turned into the BASTARD when we married.

This is a real time letter. I wrote this earlier. Something I created was a pen to write in the same time the person was reading it. Cool huh.. So um Ya. And um ... Sorry.

Ima sell them for profit CAUSE you can never have enough money.

So I'm arriving like in 1 min.

This letter dubbles as a map. So please Juvia don't lose it, I know you won't. as you know we are leaving Fairy Tail. You are leaving to.

Remeber but I kinda left you for you know the plan.

Lol kidding. But the reason is...

Cause we were supposed to be leaving together but I accidentally left an hour earlier. Im soooo sorry super sorry please forgive me.

Please... I will uh give you three days without chores okay.

Let's start and adventure as Soul Sisters. That totally sound weird but who cares.

\- Love Luce..

Of course Juvia would Lucy. Gray-sama hates Juvia.

Though old Juvia would have done anything for Gray.

Juvia kind of vomits in her mouth a little when she says... No Juvia won't do it as she is already gagging.

He has betrayed Juvias trust.

He also hates Juvia for being your friend Lucy.

Lisanna also misses you a lot. We know the reason though.

She is different and kind but I will protect both of you and Wendy from her real plan.

Juvia had asked to go on the same " mission" as you and Wendy. And you already know what's next.

Also you better promise..Juvia's glad that Juvia does not have to clean the whole house since it was Juvia' S turn.

Juvia smirks.

Juvia counts down the seconds.

In

5

4

3

2

1

On cue.

The light appeared. A familiar aura filled the room.

Juvia knows this as Lucy's teleportation spell.

It's realy useful. Juvia runs into it. Juvia found Lucky near Cana..

Our mother. She salutes me a good luck. So Juvia runs into the light.

Juvia runs with Lucky close to my chest, after taking her out of Juvia's hair, squishing the poor creature, or an exceed..

Then We crash into Lucy. More like Juvia did but who cares.

Your back!

"Lucy!!!"

"Juvia?! Lucky!!!"

"Nya~" Lucky called.

"Well time to go leave I guess.?!"

Juvia smiles.

"Its long overdue. Also ypu have to clean the whole house!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"

 **End of Ch 2.** **Hope you enjoyed it.**


	3. Little, Middle, Big Sister

**Little, Middle, Big Sister...**

I do not own any of the caracters except Lucky.

She's my OC.

But with that out of the way.

Read on. They belong to Hiro Mashima.

Enjoy

_xXXx_

Levy POV

"They left" I hate myself.

Why?

Normal POV (Guild)

"Lucy?!" Was on everyone's mind.

Especially Levy and Team Natsu.

They didn't even notice her leave.

Heck no one did!

What else had they missed..

What did this show them.

They asked Mira questions, since she almost knew everything that happened almost to a stalker level, but not even she noticed the blond quit their guild.

Yet.

No one seemed to notice the trio in the background.

Together

LAUGHING AT THEIR IDIOCY.

Normal POV(w/Sisters)

Wendy, Lucy, And Juvia. The threesome.

Like in Harry Potter.

-this was one of their favorite book series-

These three stuck with each other for seven months.

Except Lucy and Juvia.

More on that later.

They quickly became best friends.

Wendy after becoming outlasted by Romeo and Natsu joined the group.

Later the whole guild bullied her.

They put the old team back together and went on missions together.

What old team.

Before there was a team Natsu.

There was team called.

The Golden Goddesses.

More in the future.

Then again.

Though they have each other, being outcasted wasn't fun so they left, Fairy Tail.

In order to create their own team. A Sisters Honor.

_

In Hargeon,

Wendy POV

"We're we going Lucy?" I ask. Since there isn't much to do and well...

I felt sick..

Lucy and Juvia were okay. Though I was going to vomit. We were on a train Damnit.

If Charle heard me she would be lecturing me, on how a proper lady would be.

Then Lu-nee told me the plan.

"Wendy, we're going to Terou Island to train. There we're going to find someone you probably don't know though..." Lucy replied. Her face though was distanced and filled with worry.

"Oh ok..." I tell her. I am worried. She's never been this nervous.

"Oh, and Wendy to put Teliora on yourself before we leave. Then get on a boat..." She says it slyly with a smirk that I don't notice that she turned a little green.

Before I know or blink it's gone. Then I remember.

B.O.A.T.

(What's that spell)

She said boat.

Why a boat they're the worst. You have no room and are cramped together. Whyyyy!!!!!!

"Lucy!!!" She looks back to see a exceed and a human.

Who is it?

I don't know that's why I asked.

It's a girl by the voice she shouted with.

That takes a lot of people out.

Juvia, Lucy, Charle, and Lucky are here so who can it be?

So the only person that's left is Levy...

Would she come.

Is it her? I think hopefully.

These words where on mine and my sisters minds.

Then again it couldn't be her...

Right.

"Lucy!" The voice screams recognition.

It's got to be Levy.

"Levy." I whisper to myself. Some how Lucy hears me.

"It's not her." She tells me like she's in mother hen mode.

This is serious, I begin to have more questions.

Why does she despise this woman so much.

Is she important?

Did she do something bad to her?

Is she a guild member.

But if it isn't Levy then who is it??

I only look up at her.

"Huh." It looks like my eyes tell her everything.

"Lisanna." She says it so carefully like if she doesn't the world would break. The girl is her.

Lisanna.

We all stare in wonder. Lucy though is giving her a cold glare.

What did she do to make her so...

"Hi... Lucy, Juvia. Please-Don't leave. Every thing will be different.. I promise." She yells so loud everyone at the station can hear her.

She didn't even notice me.

Is it my size... My head goes down.

Juvia comforts me saying it isn't that.

Meanwhile Lucy speaks with Lasagna. Is that her name?

"No. I already made my desion. We are leaving." She says it sternly.

I'm scared. She's never really been this serious. Well once... but let's not talk about it...

"Lucy, the train is leaving." Juvia talks in a smooth and calming tone.

She looks at Lasagna giving the same hard glare.

Lucy looks at me and gives a warm smile.

Is she-

No it isn't time.

"Coming!" I yell to her. I grab Lucy's hand and sadly head to the train.

The Horror.

End of chapter 3

Sorry for it being short.


	4. On the train or Training

Like I said I don't not own the caracters only the concept. And Lucky the exceed. They belong to Hiro Masima. Pls tell if spelling that wrong.

_xXXx_

 ** _Lucy POV_**

Wendy and I are looking at a sleeping Juvia. She looks so peaceful.

After that close call with Lisanna.

I almost stayed to do **_that_**.

But I couldn't leave them alone though. Lucky my beautiful amazing incredible adorable Kawaii exceed is laying on my lap.

Snoring very quietly.

Like always.

"I hope we get their soon Lucy-nee." Wendy sighed at the end.

She was little green. She was better than before.

Oh the horror.

"Hopefully nothing bad happens, though a little problem might occur as we just left Fairy Tail..." I reply to her question.

I really have no clue, they might have forgoten us.

Eh I guess they did.

But meh a bright future ahead of us.

"Do you think anyone will come looking for us." She sounds a little sad.

"No, I don't think so." I tell her. I send out Lyra.

She sings a soft song.

One that just.

Makes you happy to be alive.

Then she plays heavy metal song.

After that soft spoken one, it was compleately unexpected

It makes just makes the mood a little more cheerful then usual.

Cough I was laughing HARD. Wendy was trying, and failing, not to laugh.

At times like these I'm happy I have so many people to rely on.

I'm more happy that I became a celestial Mage insead of an Angel one.

"Best decision of my life. People I tell you." I say in my head.

"Okay." A relieved sigh comes from her mouth.

Her eyes become heavy as she rested Carla's shoulder.

I feel sleepy as well. I wont to fall asleep though.

I as well as Juvia will protect Wendy.

She's our little sister.

As the train rides farter and farther from Fairy Tail.

I feel free. Finaly free, with people I love not ordinary people.

My sisters.

Unlike Fairy tail.

I'm happy that I meet them again.

As I say that I fall asleep. I don't mean to but I do.

Lyra keeps singing the lovely song that just seems to make me fall asleep.

Funny.

Finally in a long time fell asleep peacefully.

 **Third POV.**

On the train, it chucked and wisled. Trees and little villages passed by. People shouting and waving at the train looking for their loved ones. Some looked suspisious.

Juvia being the first one up of all of them decided to wake them up by shaking them gently.

"Uh. Huh... We're are we.. Juvia-nee?" Wendy being the second one to wake.

To see that they were Hargeon Wendy started to look blankly at Lucy.

Lucy being Lucy.

Was still asleep. Then again she was mumbling something.

Tears ran down her checks.

They definitely were not not happy tears.

"Leave me alone, no leave!" Lucy was mumbling. Juvia and Wendy started to panic.

"Lucy, are you okay, if not, Juvia is here!" Juvia yelled.

Wendy giggled at her onee-san's reaction. Lucy not seeming to hear her still mumbled until.

"Stop it, leave what did I tell you!!" After that horrible last sentence.

The sleeping Lucy suddenly woke up.

"Gah!" She looked at her sisters. Seeing their worried expression. She tries to reassure them. "It's okay.." ,she said. "I'm fine." They didn't seem to believe her reasoning.

They helped her up and grabbed their stuff that was somewhere around the train.

"Hey! Juvia do you think that"

"Yeah!"

Wendy first off the train. Jumps straight down. The platform was 2 feet above the stone pathways.

"Wee!" You can hear a thunp"Ow" from the same person.

Eh Wendy.

Then she trips on the ledge with her face hitting the stone platform.

"Are you okay." Her exceed asked worried for her companion.

Lucy and Juvia just got off and searched for any lasting injuries.

While Lucky and Charle stood there trying to help by passing bandages and apple juice.

" I'm fine, just a little bruised that's all." She seemed perfectly fine for looking like a mummy.

Soon as Juvia and Lucy where done. Juvia went straight to business.

"Juvia will go find a hotel." She left the four standing there like idiots.

Wendy finally done taking all of the bandages asked.

"Lucy you want to go through town?" Wendy asked.

She was happy though only getting bruised a few seconds ago. And then getting into a full body cast.

Poor thing.

She isn't even emberrased.

She's 16 for goodness sake!

Some would be hiding in their rooms for days and not comming out.

Then again she isn't a normal 16 year old.

She's Wendy Marvell to-many-last-names.

"Of course." Lucy replied. She seemed full of energy.

Even though...

Train.

"Children you might get lost so you better stay close to one another." Charla told the three.

"Aye Sir." Lucky, Lucy, and Wendy responded. With the mock salute of course.

Why wouldn't they they had the perfect chance to use it. And tease their cold hearted feline friend.

This got Charle furious.

For many reasons.

A certain blue exceed sneezed.

" I am a woman! You disgraceful children! I will not be mocked by all of you at any point of day or time!" Charle responded.

They all chuckled at the exceeds response.

But wait she is an exceed not a woman. Then thun tunnnnnnn.

" This is no laughing matter we better do some sightseeing quickly if you want to do anything. The sun is going down in a few hours." She said more calmly. As not wanting to disturb the exceed they all nodded.

She can be a bit scary at times if she wanted.

"Fine, but we have to go to the magic shop first. Of course." Lucy told them.

She definitely was not taking no for an awnser.

"Al write a magik shop!" Lucky shouted.

They awed.

It's a adorable exceed why not?

"Aww." So cute...

They coed at the little exceed.

"Guys!" Someone in the distance shouted.

"Huh?..." They saw their other blue haired sister.

The lovely Azule, Juvia.

Wait how long where they standing there. Lucy checked her watch... it's been 1 hour...

Well Oki Doki.

"Good thing you waited. If not it would have taken Juvia all afternoon. To find all of you!"

"So want to go sightseeing." Charle said.

"Charle, we all planed to go to the magic shop." Lucy responded to Charle' s statement.

"Ok, then let's go. Already." They all shouted. How cheesy everyone thought.

End of Chapter 4.


End file.
